The Son of Neptune
by percyshalfbrother
Summary: Percy wakes up in the back of a bus full of kids he doesn't remember. I am a percabeth fan. This story does not have a point of view for any people from camp half blood as for as I've decided. Rated T for safety.


The Son of Neptune

Hi this is my first ever attempt at writing a story so cut me some slack I might not update often because I'm a slow tiper and a horrible speller with bad grammer, add that to the fact I spend most of my time reading and am really lazy. I don't have any camp half-blood POVs planned but then again I don't have a plan. If you have any good ideas I could put in my story please tell me. Thanks, percyhalfbrother.

Disclamer

Me : Hi there !

Some randomer : Nooooo! We're all going to die !

Me : What's wrong with you?

S/R : Haven't you heard, it's the end of the world, gaea is rising.

Me : Oh No! What can I do to stop this from happening!

S/R : You must say it .

Me : No. The world can end then.

S/R : But if the world ends where will you get your books to read and *sniff* chocolate.

Me : Fine, I do not PJO or HoO all rights go to Rick Riordan. That lucky little ….

**The Son of Neptune**

**Percy's POV**

What in the name of Posiadan am I doing here. I was …. I mean … wait who am I again? Ohhh Styx this was not good. Like come on, not only can I not remember my name, not only have I forgotten my life and where I am, I think some ones trying to take my wallet out of my pocket.

I opened my eyes and moved my hand like a flash grabing a wrist sqouse tightly till the persons let go. "Ahh, calm down Perce I was only Joking." Said the girl beside me, she had elvish features with brown hair and blue eyes full of mischief the kind of person a teacher peg as a trouble maker as soon as they see them. She had the build and muscles of a long distance runner. To my left was a guy who at a guess I'd say is 15 he had black hair, pale skin and blue eyes so dark they looked black with an aura of death around him and the picture of a 12 year old vanquishing skelitons by stabbing the earth with an iron sword making a huge fishure in the ground.

"Who the hades are you?" I whispered to the girl. "Ohhh ha ha ha, this is for the time I filled your bed with worms isn't it, just because you screamed like a little girl does not mean you have to do the whole amnesia act again. It may have worked the first time but I will not fall for it again, hay Lee are you asleep?"

"Yes," said the guy or Lee. I almost died of shock, his voice reminded me of someone, "uncle," I muttered. Hhhmmm where did that come from I wondered. I then started to take in my surroundings, I was in a bus full of kids aged between 15 and 17 by the looks of it none of them were all that too happy to there, the lack of an adult also seemed strange.

"Hay Percy stop spacing out and listen to me." shouted the girl not looking at all happy with me.

"Sarah, cool it, you're just lucky I'm not mad at you for doing that too, otherwise you would have no friends left at all, I mean you filled my best buds bed, never mind that, I think he might be serious we should get help. Percy do you think you hit your head?" said Lee.

"I …. I'm not … sure," I stutered. Boy am I having a great, like who else could this happen to._"__Stop moaning __young __hero this is necessary you are not alone. I will give you one more memory do not lose sight of her, as __much as I would like to I can'__t torture her by giving you to someone else for she is you mortal point without her you would lose your humanity and die.__"_ I was struck by thoughts of a blond girl with storm gray eyes, a knife made of bronze on her belt. She wore an intrakit beaded necklace which also had a ring hanging from it, jeens and an orange t-shirt with three words in an language in something other than English, ancient Greek I thought and then it says camp half blood. I fell in love.

"Annabeth," I murmered, sitting back in my seat I blacked out my dreams drifting to far of place.

Authors note: not bad for a first story I must say. And yes before you ask I am a percabeth fan. Please review with ideas and feedback even if it's bad I have a feeling I'm going to need some help with this story otherwise I might end up dieing of sevire writers block or just not feel like it is worth the trouble writing. I will try to shorten these A/Ns

-percyshalfbrother.


End file.
